The Ultimate Crush
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: Dan Phantom escaped! Makana made a love potion. What happens when Dan gets a dose of the potion? Oh yes... There will be love! Just a Valentine's Day fic! I LOVE DAN!
1. Chapter 1

"…Just one more drop…" a girl around 5' 4" with red hair that passed the shoulder blades said. The single green drop landed in the heated concauction, making the once purple drink turn to a bloody red color.

"Now, let's see, what else?" the girl asked to herself as she read the recipe from her great grandmother's potions book. She went over the ingredients to make sure she hadn't missed anything, which she did.

"Oh, duh! I forgot to add something with my DNA!" she said as she plucked a few natural red hairs out of her head. She snipped the long hairs in half and then dropped them into the drink. The bloody red color then switched to a bubble gum pink color. She turned the heat off.

"And it's done! My first love potion ever, complete! And just in time for Valentine's Day, which is in just a few days!" She said as she looked at her calendar. It was Sunday, February 12. She looked around her lonely apartment. "I really need to stop talking to myself…"

Another moment of silence loomed over the girl who lives alone in her apartment.

"Oh well, in the fridge you go!" She said to the bubbling pink potion. She put the potion into test tubes and placed them in her refrigerator. "This better work or my name isn't Makana Kathleen Graves!" another pause. "Ohhh, I can't wait~!" she sang as she danced her way to her bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed.

That night, Makana couldn't sleep well; she kept on thinking how well the day will play out in her mind. She had a crush on Danny Fenton, no one knows because she has no friends at Casper High.

'_Ack! Stop it, Makana! You gotta go to sleep or you won't be able to be awake enough to pay attention to that day!'_ and with that thought she was asleep.

**MEANWHILE…**

A purple hooded figure gazed at the portal in front of him, chuckling every now and then at the contents. Though he was aware of a persistent metallic banging in the next room, he paid no heed to it, an action which would have surely dissatisfied his employers were they here.

"Almost time," he whispered, letting his red eyes drift to the room in question.

The banging continued as several curses were muttered. The phantom responsible for the actions paused, panting slightly, before resuming his efforts.

"Almost there," Dan muttered, glaring at the cracked walls of his prison, "Just a few more shots."

His warden drifted into the room, watching the abused thermos teeter and totter on its pedestal, jumping violently with each blow its captive swung.

"Five," Clockwork muttered, changing into a toddler, "Four."

The now adult smirked as the container danced off table and crashed to the floor. The demon inside let a cry, a mixture of triumph and pain, as it rolled on the floor.

"Three," the old man whispered, trying to hold in his snickers, "Two."

The thermos finished its journey as it bumped into a wall. Clockwork could see a long, vertical crack down the side of the container. The crack let out an eerie green glow as the phantom let out a malicious laugh.

"One."

The crack became wider and wider until finally, it split the Fenton Thermos in two, releasing the world's nightmare at last.

"Finally!" Dan Phantom shouted, flying high towards the ceiling, "I'm finally free from that wretched thing!"

"Indeed," the child agreed, nodding his head, "And now, Phantom, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first," Dan sneered, "I'm going to get rid of you."

Clockwork flew up as his inmate shot an ecto-blast at him.

"Really, Phantom," he chided, "That's the best you can do? I'd be surprised at you if I didn't know that you were going to do that."

Dan growled at him before replying.

"You want a better attack? Alright, then. How's this?"

Sucking in as much air as his lungs could fit, Dan immediately exhaled it all right back out in a mighty wail. Though Clockwork knew it was coming, he didn't avoid it. He couldn't, as a matter of fact, and knew this. Raising an arm to shield his face, the toddler allowed the sound waves to push him backwards and straight through the tower walls, creating a hole in the otherwise solid building.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Dan immediately flew through the hole. He didn't get too far before Clockwork appeared before him. With another growl, the muscular ghost inhaled again, but the old man clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Take it easy," he scolded, removing his hand, "I'm not going to stop you, but I am going to warn you."

"Warn me?" Dan smirked, crossing his arms, "About what? That what I'm doing is wrong? That I'll never get away with it? That justice will eventually prevail? Oh, please, old man. I've heard it all for the past ten years and then some. It's never stopped me before. What makes you think it will this time? You might as well save your breath."

"Oh, no, no, no," the Time Master shook his head, "No, that's not what I'm going to warn you about. I know those words will do little to you."

"You're not going to lecture me?" the menace asked, looking rather wary, "What are you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing," the young man assured, "I just want to say if you leave, be prepared for the consequences."

"Consequences," Dan snorted, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that. Not. Anything else? I've got a pathetic halfa to deal with."

He tapped his foot in irritation as Clockwork smirked at him.

"The consequences might not be what you think it will. Of course, I know what it'll be, but you certainly don't. Just expect the unexpected."

"Whatever. I'm done," the younger one snorted, aiming a blast at his rival.

Not needing to be told, Clockwork immediately shot back up as another blast of ecto-energy missed him again. Phantom flew off, leaving the child to watch him disappear into the darkness.

"Try to freshen your breath when you are affected!" he shouted at the black dot, chuckling to himself.

**Well I kind of copied the Dan-breaking-out scene from a fanfic called The Ultimate Kitty… please don't kill me! I did edit it a bit! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! –Hides from killer author-**

**And don't worry; I WILL continue my other stories! I just wanna get this Valentine one out of the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oak Leaf Ninja:** _Oh yes, interesting indeed._

**jeanette9a:** _hahaha you have a very interesting mind! And thanks for the suggestions; I'll consider them!_

**CrystaLucario:** _So you wish it, so it shall be! lol_

"Come on, you stupid thing, open!" Makana said as she tried all of her might to get her locker open. The students that were around her took notice that she was talking to herself. Again. All of the students think she's crazy and needs a strait jacket. When Makana knew she dialed the right combination on the pad lock, she pulled as hard as she could. No luck.

"God Dammit!" She yelled, hoping that the teachers didn't hear her. She stepped back and kicked her top locker, still no success. "I'm getting angry!" she said to herself, once again.

Finally she banged her head on the stubborn locker with all force she had.

"OW!" she said and tumbled to the ground. About a second later, the locker slowly swung open.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you want to open!" she complained at the locker as she stood up and rubbed her forehead.

"I think my skull cracked…" she said to herself as she retrieved her books, closed her god forsaken locker, and ran to her first class, English.

Makana was almost late, but thank goodness she wasn't. She took her usual seat in the back right corner, by the window. She did bring the potion with her; it's in one of those injection needles. She honestly did not know why it's in one of those, but she did so, just in case.

'_It won't ware off until I give him the antidote anyway,'_ she thought to herself as she looked out the window.

**Meanwhile…**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were blissfully unaware of the goings-on at the outskirts of the Ghostzone. They were on their way to school, Tucker looking up information on his ever-present PDA. Sam and Danny were holding each other's hands.

Danny was ranting, while Sam and Tucker listened sympathetically.

"Seriously! Three major ghosts in one night? Really? Come on! I don't have time to fight ghosts for hours on end!" Danny ranted. He waved his free hand around all over the place, seeing that Sam's kept his other one captive.

"I don't even have time to do homework anymore!" Danny continued. "Between school, and ghost hunting, I barely get any time to myself."

Sam smiled softly and lightly squeezed the distressed boy's hand. "Hey, on the plus side, at least Lancer's going easy on you now." Danny smiled at her attempts to cheer him up.

"Only because he thinks there's something wrong at home that's distracting me from school," Danny muttered.

"Speaking of Lancer," Tucker started, "did you get any time to come up with a thesis for your paper?" His nose was still buried in his PDA.

Danny suddenly stopped, smacking his head and scowling. "I hate my life," he muttered.

Sam scowled at Tucker, who finally looked up when he heard Danny hit himself. "Wait to go, Tuck." Tucker cowered behind his handheld.

Sam walked back to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe if you explain it to him, Lancer will give you more time on it."

Danny rubbed his head, sighing heavily. "I still currently hate my life…"

Tucker rested his own hand own Danny's other shoulder. "Hey, cheer up, dude. If Lancer doesn't give you more time, we'll go to the Nasty Burger after school." He smiled widely when Danny finally looked up at him. "Sam's treat!" At that, both boy's smiled and looked pleadingly at Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. "The things I do for you jerks…" she muttered as she walked off.

The two boys grinned at each other and cheered. They quickly caught up with violet eyed girl and laced arms with her. "We love you!"

"You better," she replied with a smile.

After having sufficiently diverted Danny's attention away from ghosts, the three best friends continued on towards Casper High.

**LUNCH…**

Makana sat under a tree and was writing in her writing notebook. She was skipping lunch because there was no point to eating that disgusting cafeteria food. Everything seemed rather peaceful to her, the sun was shining, the birds were singing their little hearts out, and nothing was happening on this day-before-Valentine's-Day day

Then, suddenly, Makana started regretting her thoughts. It was suddenly dark, and there were screams all over everywhere. Makana packed her pen and notebook into her book bag, and her love potion fell out. She grabbed it ran off inside the cafeteria. But before she could do so, an evil looking ghost landed right in front of her. He stood up, and what Makana saw put her in a state of complete fear and shock. The DP symbol that was on Danny Phantom's suit was also on this evil ghost's suit. She gasped very loudly; it made the ghost notice her.

"Why, hello there, little frightened human girl," he greeted, flashing an evil toothy grin, Makana noticed that he had fangs. She didn't reply, just trembled.

"Do you know where a kid named Danny Fenton would be?" he asked.

"Wh-What do you want w-with D-Danny?" she stuttered.

"Oh, nothing, just to… _destroy him_!" than he laughed rather evilly.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The students who were watching the scene gasped.

"Oh, that can be arranged," he said, and without warning, he grabbed her wrist; the one without the potion. It was in the other hand. He pulled her up to his eye level, making her not stand on the ground anymore. The evil ghost was forming a green ball in his other hand.

'_Aw man! I'm toast! Wait a minute -the potion- it may take his mind off of Danny and he'll fall for me!'_ Makana confirmed her plan, but she needed a diversion, something to distract him before she falls to her death.

Just then, there was a gasp and a little yelp. It was Danny. The ghost turned his head a complete one-eighty degrees.

'_Now's my chance!'_ she screamed in her head and raised her hand and stabbed the evil ghost with the potion, at the chest, near the heart… or where his heart should be. He screamed at the sudden pain and let go of Makana's wrist.

She fell to the ground, looked up, and watched as the potion slowly went inside the ghost's blood stream, him screaming out of pain while it was doing so.

Once the entire potion was gone, his screaming stopped. He stood up straight and turned around to look at Danny. And Makana could have sworn the ghost batted his eyelashes at Danny.

'_Well… at least I know the potion works…'_ Makana thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I am so TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating on time! I have this thing where I know the whole story, but I don't write it because I don't know how to word it! So I am TERRIBL**Y **SORRY!**

Makana hated to be wrong all of the time. She really did, especially at a time like this. When she thought that the evil ghost batted his eyelashes at Danny. She was sadly mistaken. The evil ghost just blinked at Danny, not batted his eyelashes. Danny looked at the red-head girl on the ground, and gave her a look that easily read:

_What did you do?!_

Makana was too terrified to even answer.

"I-I..." The evil ghost looked back at Makana and his red eyes turned light pink. His eyebrows sewn together, and with a toothy smirk/grin, he jumped into the air and she said aloud.

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." He landed right in front of her and he bent down to look at her with those pink eyes.

"Why hello there, beautiful," He said still grinning. Everyone who was witnissing gasped again and then...

"FREEZE YOU EVIL PILE OF ECTO-PLASM!" Makana turned around to find Jack and Maddie Fenton at the battle ready. In an instant, Dan, the evil ghost, swooped Makana up, hung her over his shoulder and flew into a ghost portal. With an evil laugh coming from Dan, Makana screamed.

"HELP MEEEEE!" and they both disappeard into the Ghost Zone.

Maddie went over to her son and hugged him.

"Oh Danny! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"M-Mom! I'm fine!"

"What about that girl he took?" Sam asked.

"Well if she's in the ghost zone, she's long gone." Jack said scratching his head on how the ghost managed to escape. The crowd subsided and Jack and Maddie took the three children home; for school was cancelled due to a ghost attack.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Danny's room and were wondering about that whole situation.

"Why did he take that girl when he was about to kill her?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, How did he _escape_?"

"I don't know, dude," Tucker replied.

"Well there's only one person who knows... Clockwork."

**Yay! third chapter done! You just wait, it'll get exciting, I promise! I also promise that I WILL update soon! I'm just having school trouble right now... it's a long story...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The three friends entered Clockworks lair, and an old Clockwork was floating while watching Makana injecting the love potion into the ghost.

"Clockwork!" Danny Phantom yelled after they saw him.

"Calm down, Danny. You want to know how he escaped, right?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing he broke free?" Sam said while looking at the thermos shards on the ground.

"Yes. He did."

"And what about that girl? He just kidnapped her… What was the deal?" Tucker asked Clockwork.

"Ah yes. Makana,"

"Makana?" all three said in perfect unison

"Yes that's her name," Clockwork said.

"Where is she and what did she do to him? I saw her inject something pink into him and then he kidnapped her." Danny asked.

"She injected a love potion into his bloodstream."

"LOVE POTION?!" All three said in unison again.

"Yes, she got the recipe from a book given to her by her deceased grandmother from eight generations ago. She was a witch, and the spell and potion book is Makana's prized possession."

"But why would she make a love potion. For someone on Valentine's day?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," He glanced over at Danny then back on the screen.

"So where is she?"

"First, you have to get into Makana's apartment and make an antidote. Then you will come back to me and I'll tell you where she is."

"Fine! Where is her apartment?" Danny said.

"This is the apartment complex… and here is her apartment number." Clockwork showed Danny, Sam, and Tucker her apartment onto the screen.

They were about to leave when Clockwork stopped them.

"Wait, Here's someone who will help you. She's Makana's past life and will help you a lot."

Then a young woman came in from the shadows. She had bright blue eyes with auburn hair longer than Makana's. She wore a white dress also. Sam recognized her in an instant.

"Anastasia Romanov?" She blinked and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow, The girl's past life was a princess… Who knew?" Tucker said.

"I'm a Grand Duchess… Not a princess!" Anastasia said in a thick Russian accent.

"Sorry, so shall we go?" Danny said.

"Yes," Then the four were out of Clockworks and back into Fenton Works.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Makana awoke in a bed that was unfamiliar to her. She tried to remember how she got here, it clicked about fifteen seconds after she awoke.

~~~Flashback~~~

"HELP MEEEEE!" She screamed as the mystery evil ghost swept her into the ghost zone. She saw the portal close in front of her face. All the while she kept screeching!

"Will you stop screaming?!" said the evil ghost.

"I'll scream if I want to!" Makana said in a shrill tone of voice.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

That's all she remembered.

She sat up and realized that her head was pounding.

"Ouch..." She rubbed her head.

Suddenly, the door that was in front of her bed creaked open. Then in came HIM! That evil ghost that kidnapped her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Dan Phantom, and I want you..." Makana threw a pillow at his face.

"Don't get any closer! The REAL Danny Phantom will come and rescue me-"

"Oh please, We're so deep into the ghost zone that he'll never find us! Hahahaha!" Makana Gasped, got up from the bed and looked out the window. The atmosphere was all green with no doors, She remembered seeing doors when she first got into the ghost zone.

"Are we so far away that there are no doors?"

"That's right, we're about a million miles from no-where."

Right then, Makana got on her knees and sobbed.

"Hey, don't cry! It's not attractive!"

"I don't care!" Makana screamed. Dan flinched.

A few more seconds of crying silence later, Dan finally spoke.

"Well, Dinner is ready, come eat," Makana swiped her arm under her nose and sniffed.

"Okay..." Makana Thought that if she just tried to get on his bad side, he might kill her.

~~~Meanwhile, Back with Danny~~~

"This is it." Anastasia said. Stopping at Makana's apartment door.

"It's locked, how do we get in?" Tucker asked.

"We phase in... Duh!" Danny said. He went ghost and all four phased through the door.

"There's her book! Let's make the antidote and get back to Clockwork!"

And so All four worked together to make the Anti-Love potion.

**Chapter five! Yay! So glad that one is done! And guess what! I have a sequal in mind for this story! Even though this one is not finished yet, I'm thinking about what to include in the last few chapters and then the sequal! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to all! I'll try to be better at updating my stories. AND I'll try to get this story done in time for Valentine's Day! Let's pray! See ya Latah!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After several hours in Makana's kitchen, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the Grand Duchess finished making the Anti-Love Potion. They placed them in injection needles that Sam had found in Makana's bed room. After they made sure there was no air in the needles, they placed them in a cooler so that it will keep cold.

"Alright, let's get back to Clockwork!" Said Sam. And all four phased through the door once more. Danny carried Sam while Anastasia carried Tucker as they flew into a random ghost zone portal.

~~~With Makana and Dan~~~

Makana was sitting right across from Dan and they ate silently. (She figured he wouldn't poison her, although he might drug her… but she hadn't felt anything and she should've passed out by now)

"So, uhm… Why do you have the same crest as Danny Phantom on your chest?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, since we're a million miles from no-where, I got time."

Dan sighed. "Well, You see, I used to be Danny Phantom…"

Dan told the whole story about Danny Fenton and how he became Phantom and then the explosion that didn't end up happening, then he told her about how he was now a full ghost.

At the end of the whole story, Makana felt sorry for him. Sure he destroyed the world in an alternate future, and he's evil. But with that love potion in his bloodstream, he seemed sad. Like he regrets being evil. Maybe he likes how he's feeling. Love. But it wasn't real, it was her Great Grandmother's Love Potion recipe that got her into this mess.

"Say something, you're making me nervous…" Dan stated.

"Oh, Sorry, I was just processing your story."

"You don't believe me?"

"NO! That's not it, it's just… I feel bad for you."

"You…do?"

"Yeah, I mean, who knew cheating on the CAT would change a whole future… and a tragic one at that."

"Yeah, I guess… but at the time, I proud and happy being evil, now… I'm not so sure." Dan looked down.

Makana put her hand on top of his.

"It's okay, that's over and done with. Don't cling to the past. Forgive and forget."

Dan looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Makana." Makana smiled.

"You're welcome."

Dinner was over and Dan got up and stretched.

"Well, I'll do the dishes-"

"Don't you dare, Makana! I got this, okay?"

"O-Okay… Thank you,"

Makana walked into what looked like the living room. She plopped down on the sofa and was wondering why she's trusting him so quickly.

"I just don't think that's right… I mean sure, he's under a spell… but… I don't know, I'll figure it out later." Makana decided and got up and decided to take a shower. Before she ran up to her bathroom, she told Dan where she would be so that he wouldn't freak out if he didn't find her.

Makana prayed that he wouldn't look through the wall to spy on her as she stripped down and took a nice long bath.

~~~Clockwork's Place~~~

"Ah, good, You have the antidote."

"Yes, now where is she?" Anastasia asked.

"Calm down your Imperial Highness. She's there. About ten thousand miles from here. I suggest you rest and then go out early in the morning.

"Alright, Thank you clockwork,"

"While you're resting, I'll contact Frostbite to ask for the map of the ghost zone."

"Thanks! Good night,"

"Good night," The baby Clockwork said as he looked at the screen again.

**Yay! Two chapters in one day? Unbelievable! It's because I reread this story and thought it was awesome and there were so many reviews I was like "Hey, I've got nothing better to do!" Hoozah! Alright Next Chapter will be here soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey all! I deeply apologize for not updating recently, I literally have too many projects... I'm almost finished with this story, however. I can't wait to write the sequal! It's definitely going to be better than this one! Let's get on with Chapter 7!**

Chapter Seven

~~~With Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Anastasia~~~

Morning came a little too quickly for Danny's liking, he really didn't want to face his alternate evil self. 

"Dobroye Utro, Danny" said the Grand Duchess of Russia.

"Good morning?"

"That's what I said in Russian"

"Oh..."

They were on their way to rescue Makana

~~~With Makana and Dan~~~

Makana awoke to Dan laying in bed with her. He was cuddling with her. She smiled, he smiled back.

Their blissful silence was interupted by a large BOOM! Dan quickly went to go check on what that sound was about. Makana then heard yelling and walls getting hit.

She quickly got dressed and ran out to see if Dan was alright.

What Makana witnissed was unbelievable. Danny, Sam, and Tucker and another girl with redish hair and wearing a white dress was attacking Dan.

Danny was about to inject the blue potion into his evil future self when. "STOP!"

They all looked at Makana and she rushed over to Dan.

"Makana, it's alright... I know what that potion is..." Dan was hurt really bad, he was laying on his back and he placed his hand on Makana's cheek to wipe a tear.

"B-But!"

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens to us, I want you to know you have showed me that it's better to be good than evil." Dan then, took the potion from a stunned Danny's hands and injected the potion himself.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Dan screamed.

"Makana! We must go now!"

"B-But!"

"No buts! Come on!" said Sam. Then Makana got up and ran into the spector speeder and all five persons left the large house. leaving an injured, and possibly heartbroken, Dan behind.

~~~At Clockworks~~~

"Alright, now that you are here, I will erase your memories of Dan." said an elderly Clockwork.

"What?! NO!" Makana screamed.

"Makana, please! It's for the best!" Anastasia said, putting her hand on Makana's shoulder.

"But... But... NO!"

"I'm sorry, Makana, but you must forget about Dan. No matter what, he is still evil and he could easily kill you with a simple ecto blast." explained Clockwork.

Makana had tears in her eyes.

"...Fine..."

Clockwork placed his clock staff on her head and a few seconds passed and she passed out.

"Alright, her memories are erased. You all can take her home now"

~~~At Fenton Works~~~

Danny changed back to his human self before they entered the Fenton portal. He was so glad that this whole ordeal is over. But there was one thing that bugged him.

"Do you think Dan is still out there somewhere?"

"If he is, he'll come back. And we must be ready" Danny said.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dan was currently healing. He definitly could tell that the love potion was gone. But his actual love for the human girl remained. He had to do something to get her back. Maybe not hide out in the ghost zone. He decided that he would fly to Clockworks to see where she is.

"Clockwork!"

"Hush! I know why you're here!"

"Then let's cut to the chase. Where is Makana?"

"She's home at Amity Park... however..."

"What?"

"I erased her memories. She won't remember you"

Dan Snarled at the young clockwork.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because I didn't think you would still love her."

"I do! And yes you did too know!"

"You caught me!"

"What do I do? I can't just forget her!"

"Well... if you love her that much, then go after her."

"What?"

"You heard me! Disguise as an eighteen year old and attend Amity Park."

"Fine! I will!" Then Dan flew off.

~~~With Makana~~~

Makana was tapping her pen on her writing notebook. She had writers block again. She didn't know what to write about. All of a sudden her bedroom door opened to reveal Danny and Jazz.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Makana! dinner!"

"Coming!" Then Makana got up and went down stairs to have dinner with the Fentons.

THE END... OR IS IT?

**yay! I completed a fanfic for the first time EVER! ...Don't laugh it's not funny! Oh well** **as planned, I am currently writing the sequel! so stay tuned on my Fanfiction and thank you so much for reading! It was truely fun to write!**


End file.
